A Sick Day And A Thunderstorm
by Jace's.Future.Wife
Summary: Bella gets sick and Edward and the rest of the Cullens take care of her. Bella is slightly OCC. Sorry for any grammer mistakes. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**I know this idea is really over used but I couldn't help it! Plus I had a fun time writing this! This story is about when Bella gets sick and Edward takes care of her! It will start off in BPOV and then switch to EPOV later on! I hope you enjoy it! Happy reading! (: Oh! Just a little side note: Rosalie loves ( like a sister) Bella in this story!**

**Bella POV**

_Ugh! _I thought as I rolled over in my bed for the thousandth time. I had done away with my covers a while ago. Every part of my body ached. Like I was being beat against a wall over and over. Charlie had come in this morning to check on me and noticed I looked horrible as he so sweetly stated. He offered to stay with me but I told him to go on to work. It would only be weird if hee tried to stay here with me. It was almost seven o' clock anyways and Edward would be here soon to pick me up. I must have dozed off for a few minutes because I was woken up a while later.

"Bella." I heard a familiar voice breathe next to me. The spreading his cool breath over my over-heated flesh made me shiver a little. It was so sudden change of temperature. I rolled toward him trying to get closer to the coolness of his skin. I moved my hand around and finally felt something smooth with fingers. His hand. I picked it up and pressed it to my face letting out a little sigh of contentment.

"Hmm." I hummed to him.

"Hold on. I'll be right back." I whimpered when I felt the coolness of his hand go away and turned to lay on my back while groggily pushing my eyes open. Edward come back in a second later holding a thermometer and a glass of water. He handed it to me and told me to drink. I chugged it down quickly.

"Open up hon." I obeyed and he slipped the thermometer between my lips. After a minute or two it beeped and he pulled it back out to look at it. "102." He whispered then continued on in a louder voice. "Come on we are taking you to Carlisle." I didn't have the energy to argue with him so I just nodded weakly. He wrapped me up in a blanket since it was getting cooler outside this last few weeks. Edward cradled me like a baby against his chest with his hands under my blanket covered bottom and my hands against his stomach between us.

He ran us out to his car and gently set me in the passenger seat and I curled up into a ball after he had buckled me in safely. I heard him say something as he entered the car a few seconds later but I was already too far gone to make out what it was.

**Edward POV**

I peeled out of Bella's driveway and started speeding toward my house. I dug out my phone and hit the speed dial number to call Carlisle and placed the receiver at my ear. I peered over at my angel as where she sat curled up in the seat across from me. I sighed. At least she was getting some rest.

"Yes Edward." I heard Carlisle say through the other end. He was off today so I wouldn't have to wait for him to get off work see him.

"Bella is sick Carlisle. I am on my way now. Do you think you can take a look at her?" I already knew he would. Everyone in my family already loves Bella to death.

"Of course I can Edward. I will see you when you get here."

"Thank you Carlisle See you in a minute." We both said our goodbyes and hung up. A few more minutes of driving and I was pulling up in front of the house. Bella was still in a deep sleep so I didn't disturb her any. I jumped out of the seat and ran to the other side of my car. I picked her up like a baby and ran her into the house quickly since it was beginning to rain and the temperature was already dropping faster. I swung the door open and stepped inside shutting the door behind me with my foot. As soon as I looked up I was bombarded with questions.

"What happened?"

"Is she okay?"

"What is wrong with her?"

"Hush. You'll wake her." I scolded my siblings. They all stepped back a step and pressed their lips together tightly.

"She is sick and I was about to go take her to Carlisle before your four started talking. I don't know what is wrong with her and she is okay for now. If you will excuse me." I said to them politely as I pushed past them to head to Carlisle's office. I didn't bother knocking since he was just reading a book. He stood up as he noticed my presence.

"Lay her down." He instructed gesturing toward the couch in the corner of the office. I knew she was going to wake as soon as I laid her down so I didn't bother to try to keep her asleep. Just like I thought as soon as I stepped away form her she started whimpering and her hands began searching for me. Carlisle walked over to her a touch her shoulder softly. She turned toward him with tears brimming in her eyes. I felt a tug at my non-beating heart at the sight of her. I didn't like her to be sad and I definitely didn't like her being in pain.

"Hello sweetheart. Can you tell me what is wrong with you?" He asked in that calm voice of his.

"My whole body aches, I have had nausea all morning, fever, weak, dizzy, and I am really tired all the time." A single tear rolled down her cheek which brought on the rest of them in a torrent. "I just want to get better Carlisle" She pouted through her tears but I could she the sobs that would erupt from her chest soon.

_Oh my. She looks so weak and fragile. Nothing like the happy Bella that I want to see. The one so full of life. __Carlisle_ thought. I was a little shocked. Sometimes I forgot that he truly did think of her as a daughter. He moved to sit beside her and put an arm around her shoulder as he tucked her into his side. She leaned her head on his shoulder and just cried silently. His head tilted to rest on the top of Bella's head. I stepped out quietly giving them a few minutes only to see the rest of my family gathered in the doorway looking fondly at the pair on the couch. Expect for Esme who was looking a little shocked.

_She really does see him a father. They look like the perfect father and daughter pair. I am going to get my camera. I have to get a picture of this. _Esme flitted out and came back before I had time to blink with camera in hand. She shuffled me out-of-the-way as she took the picture she wanted. She looked at it once and nodded, satisfied, before gliding out once more. I made my way back to Carlisle who lifted his head off Bella's.

"She has the flu. She will be sick for at least a week. As long as we keep her hydrated and keep her rested she should be fine." I breathed a sigh of relief at this information. As long as she would be okay I would be fine and not freak out. Well, I would _try _not to freak out. We both looked back down at the tiny girl who had now fallen back asleep in my fathers arms.

"Get her clothes changed and into your bed." I nodded and bent down to cradle her again like I did before. She let out a soft sigh and nuzzled her face into my neck a minute before letting it lay there. I thanked Carlisle again and made my way to the top of the stairs.

"Alice. Rosalie." I called to them. Both of them were in front of me in less than a second looking worried for their 'sister.'

"I need you both to find some pajama bottoms. But no sweatpants. They will make her too hot." They nodded and ran off. Taking Bella into my room I laid her small form on the bed. She flipped and nuzzled her face into the pillow before stilling once again. I went and got a wash rag and wiped off all the sweat that had accumulated on her body. I found her on of my old shirts to put on along with whatever my 'sisters' find. I gave the t-shirt to Alice and Rosalie who had found a pair of midnight blue plaid pajama pants. While they got Bella cleaned up I went to hunt down Jasper and Emmett along with Esme. They were all in the living room. Jazz and Em playing the X BOX while Esme looked through on of her gardening magazines.

"Jazz, Em. Esme, I have assignments for you all." I told them.

"What are they sweetie?" Esme questioned me. I smiled knowing they would like what I was about to say.

"Esme I need you to run to the store and get some Popsicle and Gatorade. Only red and blue in the Gatorade because they are the only colors Bella will drink. Jasper, Emmett. I need you to go to the store and both of you buy a huge stuffed animal a piece. Everyone understand?"

Both of them nodded expect Esme who was already gone. I chuckled at her eagerness.

"I bet you a hundred dollars that Bella likes my animal better than you." I heard Emmett tell Jazz before they drove off. I rolled my eyes at his problem. That boy gambles way too much.

_We are done Edward. You can come on up. _Alice thought to me. I wasted no time as I ran up the stairs almost colliding Carlisle who was exiting the same room I was about to enter. He let out a laugh at my eagerness to see my angel. "I gave her some medicine for her fever and pain. You need to give her the pain medicine every four hours. Keep an eye on her Edward." I smiled and nodded at him before rushing past him to the bed where my angel was sleeping.

"Thank you." I told Alice and Rose who were sitting cross-legged side by side at the end of my bed staring at Bella like she was the most important thing in their life's. Wasn't that my job?

"You're welcome. Is it okay if we stay in here with you? Carlisle said to keep her cool but every time either of us tried to lay down with her she started whimpering until we moved away." Alice pouted obviously not liking Bella actions.

"Sure you guys can stay." I smiled at them and they returned the gesture. I walked over to Bella and climbed into the bed beside her. I picked her up and laid her where she was in the crook of my elbow and I was sitting propped up by the headboard. I heard my Bella let out a sigh and watched as a small smile lit her face while she slept in my arms. I heard Alice huff and turned my head toward her to see her watching me with envy.

I cocked an eyebrow at her. "What?" Her lips slipped into a pout.

"She let you touch her! Why not me? Or Rose?" She pouted. I laughed at her which made her pout deepen. After a few chuckles I heard Rose join into. Alice scowled at us not getting the joke.

"What?" She hissed. "Will someone please let me in on the joke?" Rosalie was in a fit of giggles but managed to choke out the answer with some effort. "Its his smell." Then she fell back into her giggles.

"OH!" Alice said before laughing along with us. Bella shifted next to me not liking the movement I was making apparently because as soon as my laughing ceased so did her squirming. We fell into a comfortable silence as we all just sat there and watch Bella sleep. It wasn't long before I heard Esme come back with what I told her to get and make her way up to my room.

"How is she" She asked as she tried to stroke Bella's hair, but Bella wasn't having any of that. She burrowed herself deeper into my side. A flash of hurt crossed Esme's face. Alice must have seen it to because she quickly spoke up.

"It's his smell." Alice stated simply with a one shoulder shrug. Esme face contorted in confusion.

"What? His smell?" Now both Alice and Rosalie smirked. I rolled my eyes and let them take the lead on this one.

"She only likes his smell. It has nothing to do with her hating you or anything. Once she wakes up she won't have a problem with you." Rose said enjoying every bit of it. Realization lit Esme's face.

"Well then. I will come back when she wakes up and bring along her Gatorade. Which one does she like better Red or Blue?" She asked with her hand already on the door handle.

"She likes red better. Blue is her second favorite." I responded to her question. She gave me a grin before flitting out of room for the second time today. I saw Rosalie and Alice lay themselves with their heads side by side and the feet hanging off opposites ends of the bed. Rose's on the right and Alice's on the left. Both with their eyes closed and a look of relaxation on there faces. I slid down a bit and curled into Bella's tiny from. I wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled her onto my stomach to where she was laid out on top of me and I was resting on my back. She didn't even squirm.

**-Sometime Later-**

"I'M BACK!" I heard Emmett holler while barging into my room.

"Shut up you idiot. You are going to wake Bella up!" Rose hissed at her husband. His face turned sheepish. 'Sorry' her mouthed to everyone, well, mostly Rosalie. I heard Bella whimper softly. "Edward." She whispered while her hands clutched my tee-shirt in both her hands.

"I'm her honey. Ssh." I cooed to her. She pushed her eyelids open and gazed at me with those beautiful brown eyes of hers.

"Are you feeling any better." She pouted and I saw the tears fill back up in her eyes.

"No. I know I slept for a really long time. I don' t like feeling this way Edward. Plus, I think my fever is coming back." By the end of her little spill her voice had faded and her tears were spilling over. She clutched my shirt and buried her face in it letting her tears soak it. I rubbed her back soothingly.

"It'll be okay baby. Carlisle said that it will only last a week at the most." It was supposed to comfort her but evidently she didn't see it that way.

"A week!" She wailed. Emmett let out a loud laugh and I saw her cringe.

"Headache?" She nodded.

"Esme can you bring her some water, her Gatorade, and all the medicine she needs?" I asked her sweetly, knowing that she would hear me from downstairs.

"Of course darling. Anytime." I heard her gather everything I asked and run up the stairs into my room. Bella had fallen quiet and was crying softly now, resting quietly on my chest was just looking around the room. Listening to her breathing I noticed she was having a hard doing it. I gripped her as I pushed my body up to where I was sitting back against the head-board and she was in the same place expect she was straddling me.

Esme entered the room then and walked over to where me and Bella were sitting. Bella shifted her head toward Esme. Esme hesitantly reached a hand out and stroked Bella's head. Bella gave her a small smile.

"Hi Esme." I almost laughed at my mothers expression. She looked so relieved it was comical. She gave me a pointed looked.

_Hush child! _She mentally scolded me. I gave her a little nod to show her I would behave.

"Here you go darling. This will make you feel better." Bella moved her head a little. She tried to raise herself but she was so weak that she just fell back down.

"Help." She whispered barely audible to me. I raised her up slowly and held her there as she swallowed her pills and drunk about half her Gatorade before stopping and giving it back to Esme. We had given her some Nite Quil and I could see her eyelids already getting heavier as she snuggled into my chest and took a deep breath. I smiled as I realized she was smelling me.

"Thank you Esme." I told her softly as to not to disturb Bella who was almost asleep.

"Thanks Esme." Bella whispered out before finally going back to sleep. Esme smiled softly before exiting the room quickly.

"Aw man! I wanted to give her the animal I got her! I am going to be the one to win the bet too!" Emmett whined. Jasper snorted at his statement. Here we go I thought.

"Please! I am going to win and you know it! Bella has always like me better." Jasper stated knowing what kind of reaction he would get from Emmett.

"That is not true and you know it Jasper." Emmett snarled at him. Jasper laughed and raised his hand in a surrender gesture. "OK man! Whatever you say!" He laughed again. I let out a low chuckle cautiously. Thankfully Bella didn't respond to it.

"You can give it to her when she wakes up and then you can see who won." I compromised with them. They both agreed.

Since I was in the middle of the bed Emmett and Jasper both took up residence on either side of me. Emmett on my right and Jazz on my left.

"Why don't' you guys try to touch her." Rose snickered at them. I rolled my eyes at her, They were not going to let this go were they? Evidently not. Alice let out a soft snort while Emmett and Jasper just shrugged. Emmett reached his hand out to pat her shoulder and had just barely brushed up again it when she began to whimper and cling tighter to me. I put both my arms up under her bottom and lock my hands together and lifted her up a bit as she burrowed her face further into the place in my neck where her face rested.

Emmett hand jumped back as if she had been shocked. He started looking at his fingers to see if there was something wrong with them. "Why did she do that? Is she afraid of me or something?" I was about to say something when Jasper spoke up from beside me.

"I told you she doesn't like you. I am her favorite." Jasper smirked. I rolled my eyes and glanced briefly at Alice and Rose who were now leaning on each other while trying to stifle their laughter. Emmett scoffed at Jasper's statement and gave a roll of his eyes.

"Why don't you try then? I bet she does it to you to!" Jasper shrugged and reached over to do the same thing the Em had tired to do. Key word being _tired. _I have to admit though. Jasper did get a lot further than Emmett did. He got to the point where his hand was almost completely laid on her she started pulling away. Jasper scrunched up his face in distaste.

"Ugh! You two! Why are you laughing at this? This is NO laughing matter!" Jasper scolded them. I had admit it was kind of funny when you see what he was saying and his expression. I felt my angel stir and looked down to see her open her eyes and gaze up at me. I gave her a smile which she didn't return the gesture. I didn't take any offense to it. She was just really tired. She sat idle for a minute just playing with my shirt buttons.

"Thirsty." She whispered to me. I gestured for Jasper to grab her Gatorade and he did. I helped her sit up again and handed it to her. She sipped it slowly at first before taking bigger sips. When she finished she handed me back the empty bottle to throw away. I tossed it somewhere in the room before pulling her back to my chest. I let my hand wander up to her to her forehead. She didn't have a fever at the moment which was good because it mean's the medicine was working for her.

Bella let her eyes search the room and spotted Emmett's sullen face. "What's wrong Em?" She whispered faintly her voice already going out once more. He turned to look at her and his hardened face softened right up. I had to quiet my snicker. She had him wrapped around her finger but then again she had that effect with me to.

"Nothing Bells. Nothing at all. Although me and Jazz did pick you up something from the store!" He mentioned excitedly, Bella face brightened up like a kid on Christmas. She motioned for me to help her sit up. I picked her up and made it where she was sitting between my spread legs, her back leaned on my chest.. They both went to retrieve their animals from the corner where the had placed them. They came to the side of the bed and climbed on to sit cross-legged in front of her.

"Here you go Bells." Jasper said brightly. Once she saw what he had for her face lit up even more if possible. She snatched it from his hand and hugged it to her chest. Jasper had picked out a graffiee with pajamas on and a little hat to match.

_I so got this _Jasper thought smugly. Emmett had got tired of waiting and had decided to speak up.

"Here is mine Bells." He told her as he held it out. Even though I didn't like choosing between my brothers I had to admit that Emmett did a pretty darn good job. His was a huge white teddy bear that was easily as big as Bella. He had also had put a sweatshirt on it that was blue and had her 'Bells' stitched in on the back in cursive. Like the type that a baseball team would have their writing on their jerseys. She put the teddy bear beside the gaffifee and hugged them both to her chest.

After a few moments she let them go and propped them carefully up on the pillow that was closest to her as if they were the most breakable things she had ever touched. When I turned my head back to my brothers they both had excited looks on their faces, "So Bella. Which one do you like best?" Emmett asked her causally. She was about to say something when huge flash of lightning and thunder came out the same time making her let out a scream and bury herself in my arms. They rain started coming harder and harder as I held Bella close.

I felt hot tears on my shirt and I squeezed her a bit tighter to my body, letting her calm herself at her own pace. She was just about calmed down when I heard someone bang on the door, making her jump again, and Esme rush to answer it. We all looked at each other. My siblings ran downstairs while I cradled Bella like every time before wrapping a blanket around her in that same move. I walked slowly downstairs as to not disturb Bella who was already calming down again and headed back to sleep because the Nite Quil hadn't worn off yet. The next time she woke up she would have to stay awake for a bit.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw three people at the door. Carlisle and Esme stood before them half masking my view but I didn't need to see them to already know who they were.

The Newtons.

**A/N: WHEW! My fingers have a MAJOR cramp now! I think that was the longest thing I have ever wrote! Just to clarify this story will have a SECOND chapter to it. Also, other questions will be answered in the next chapter. Such as: Why are the Newtons' there? and What about Charlie? Don't worry! I have answers for them ALL! So! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Also, I know there wasn't a lot of Bella/Edward time but there will be lots of that in the next chapter! Didn't you just LOVE the Bella/Carlisle fluff? I did!**


	2. Chapter 2

***Peeks around the corner* Hey you guys! Let me just say the I was blown away by the responses I got to my this story! Thank you so much! I am so glad you guys liked it! I also realized that I did the last chapter in Edward POV and only a little bit in Bella POV but Edward's is just so fun to write in so I think I am going to stick with Edward from now on! Enough of the type rambling! On with the story! Happy reading! (:**

**Edward POV**

"Can we help you?" Carlisle asked politely. The man in doorway shook his up and down before speaking.

"The roads are flooded. Can't drive. I was wondering if me and my friends could wait here until the storm passes over?" The man asked. Carlisle smiled brightly at the man who now looked a little flustered.

_Whoa! He has a really bright smile for a man his age. _I chuckled at that thought. If he only knew. _I hope they say yes. I don't feel safe driving in this. Especially with Mike and Linda with me. Plus, I have Jessica and Lauren with me. If they get hurt it will be on my shoulders. _

I was on my way to the kitchen to get Bella something to it but staggered a little in my steps when I heard the last thing that ran through the man's mind. Great! Not only will I have to deal with Mike, but also Lauren and Jessica. Maybe I can hide out in my room with Bella. Although I doubt Carlisle and Esme will allow that. I can try though. Bella whimpered in my ear and I shifted my head so I could see her face.

"I'm hungry Edward." She whispered. I turned and walked to the kitchen and placed her on one of the bar stools. Well, I tired to but apparently all her strength hadn't come back since she slumped over. I caught her before her face made contact with the counter. Well, I can't make her something to eat and hold her at the same time. Well, I could but it would be quiet difficult.

"Emmett!" I called. He came barreling in before I could say another word and that was saying something since he was going at human speed.

"Thank goodness you called me. I was about to go all ape man on the to girls out there. Man! They are even uglier up close!" He ranted. I chuckled under my breath and gave a little shake of my head. Only Emmett.

"Listen, I need to hold Bella. She can't stand or sit on her own and I need to make her something to eat." He nodded and came over to take her off my hands; holding her exactly like I had been moments before. I went as fast as I could without being too in human to prepare her food for her. I walked ahead of Emmett as he carried Bella and set her on the couch with me sitting her food on her lap. She gave me a weak smile before digging in. I smiled back even though she couldn't see it. Taking a seat beside I tucked her into my side.

"Let's play a game!" Alice chirped. I groaned as soon as I heard her train of thought.

"Truth or Dare!"

**A/N: OK so I know that was really, really short but i am sneaking this chapter so just bare with me here! I promise the next chapter will be much longer! So, like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK you guys! I know the last chapter I posted was really, really short so I am making this chapter as long as I can! Thank you for all the responses I got! As always you guys are amazing! (: Here is the next chapter! Happy reading! (:**

**Edward POV**

This can not be happening I thought as I looked around the circle Alice had put us in. Bella was seated on my lap since she had insisted we play. Since all the medicine wore off a little bit she could now sit up in her own, but, then again, I didn't want to be to far away form her.

"Okay! Since this game was my idea I will go first then it will continue to my left which is Jasper and so on and so forth. Everyone understand?" Alice questioned. All of my siblings and Bella kept quiet but of course Jessica just had to so something.

"Why do you get to choose?" She asked snootily. Alice narrowed her eyes at her form across the circle for a split second before her features transformed into a big grin. "Because I said so." She shrugged as if that was all the explanation she needed to give, which, in reality, it was. Jessica huffed but stayed silent. Smart girl. Alice smiled, clearly satisfied.

"Mike truth or dare?" She asked politely. He swallowed nervously before speaking.

"Truth?" He said it like a question.

"Have you every fantasized about Edward, Jasper, or Emmett?" I let my face show my disgust toward the question. Trust Alice to ask a question like that.

_Oh no! I can't tell them that. They will think I am gay or something! Which I am definitely not! Oh well. I have no choice._

"Emmett." He said so quiet that even _I _had to strain to hear him.

"What was that?" Alice cupped her hand around her ear and tilted her head. She was clearly amused by this whole ordeal. I had to fight back my laughter form coming out.

"Emmett okay? It was Emmett!" Mike said exasperatedly. I glanced at Emmett face as did everyone else. When I saw his face I couldn't hold it in. His face was contorted somewhere between shock and disgust.

"Emmett! Come on man! I am over it." Mike tired to reach out to give him a pat on the back but Emmett moved back and threw his hands up like he was stopping traffic or something.

"Whoa! Don't touch me you freak!" He boomed. Now everyone was laughing expect the adults, Emmett, and Mike. Even Bella was giggling quietly beside me as she leaned against my side with her feet propped up on the coffee table. I looked down at her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"You alright? Do you need anything?" I spoke softly to her. She tilted her head up to give me a grin.

"Nope. My throats just hurts. Every bone in my body feels like it is about to shatter. Other than that I am good. Don't worry though. If I need something I will tell you. Okay?" I looked into her chocolate brown eyes that were willing me to agree. I sighed and gave her a nod. She smiled in approval and went back to watch the game that was going on.

"Lauren truth or dare?" She turned to grin at him.

"Dare." She said easily. _Please let him do something non-embarrassing. I can't do that in front of my future husband. One day though Edward will be mine. _I fought back a shiver at her thoughts. I would go to Italy if I ever found out I had to marry her. I swear I would.

"I dare you to go make out for ten seconds the one person you like in this room." Oh god. This cannot be happening. She pulled herself up and sauntered over to me. I gulped as she neared. I cringed in to the couch as she leaned over me. She was leaned in closer and closer but right when she was about to press her lips to mine I heard Bella's stomach heave. Oh no! I pushed Lauren out of the way but it was too late. Bella had already threw up.

"Eeeewww Bella! What did you do that for you freak?" I bit back a growl from coming out at that comment. My Bella was not a freak! Instead of saying something I grabbed Bella and shuffled her so she was straddling my lap facing me so I could see her face. I could already see the tears forming in her eyes. Here come the fireworks.

"I'm sorry you guys. It was too sudden." A single tear betrayed her as it rolled down her cheek. I could see she was trying to keep herself in check but was having a hard time. I lovingly stroked her hair and pulled her in a tight hug.

"It's okay. It was an accident. Right you guys?" All my siblings nodded.

"Of course it was Bella. We know you didn't mean anything by it. Sometimes you just gotta let it flow. You know?" Emmett agreed with me while the rest of my siblings cracked up laughing from his statement. I heard Bella fall into a fit of giggles on me. She turned her torso in my arms and gave them all a smile.

"Thanks guys." They all nodded with smiles like hers on their faces.

"What happened?" I turned my head, as did everyone else, to see all the adults standing in the doorway. Though it was Carlisle who spoke out.

"She threw up." He nodded. "Take her upstairs and lie her down. I'll be up in a minute. Esme, can you clean this up please dear?" Esme smiled, nodded, and got right to work. "Alice, Rosalie. Can you take Jessica and Lauren and find Bella some new clothes? Emmett, Jasper take Mike and get some water or Gatorade."

We all nodded, some more reluctantly then others, and got to work. I took Bella up to my room and found Alice, Rosalie, Jessica, and Lauren already there. They had found a light white t-shirt and some sweat/capri pajama pants. "Can you change her while I go find Jasper and Emmett?" I asked nicely. Alice and Rosalie nodded and helped Bella to the bedroom while Lauren and Jessica walked around my room looking at my CD collection. I turned my back and made my way toward the door but right when I was about to open it my 'brothers' came barging in. Pushing me aside as they did so.

"So Edward. How do you have your CD's organized?" I heard Lauren's nasally voice ask. I looked at her while answering her. "By year and then by personal reference within the frame." She nodded while biting her lip. I fought back an eye roll and went to seat on my bed where Jasper and Emmett where already stretched out. Since they took up almost all off the bed with the way they were sprawled out I took a seat on the end and waited for Bella to be done.

It wasn't long till Bella emerged form my bathroom. She didn't acknowledge or thank anyone but walked straight to me. I could already see the tears pooling in her eyes. I stood up as she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged my form to her. My arms found their way around to cover her waist where they locked together and hoisted her so she could rest her forehead on mine and her feet were dangling loosely to where the kept bumping with mine.

"I'm sorry love." I murmured. "If I could take your place I would." I hated seeing her in pain. I wanted _my _Bella back. Not this pained and sad Bella. I brought my lips to her and gave her a lazy kiss, letting my lips droop on her. She smiled into the kiss which in turn made me smile. The moment was perfect until I heard Jessica open her mouth.

"Ugh. How can you kiss her after that?" She sounded disgusted. I turned to look at her. _I am so much better for him obviously. One day he will see that we are meant to be together. One day. _This time I didn't hold back an eye roll at her thoughts. As if I would ever like someone like her. I shrugged not really wanting to explain it her. She huffed but press me any further. Walking over to the bed I put Bella on it and let her get comfortable.

"Lay down on your stomach in the middle." She instructed. I gave her a confused look but complied anyway. After I was settled and resting my forearms on a pillow she crawled up ans scampered on top of me. Laying out her body on top of mine so I could feel every part of her. I could feel her breath by my ear and I had to fight back a shutter that threatened to break free form my body. Emmett suggested we watch a movie till the storm passes over completely. We all agreed and he went to put on in. Apparently Alice had been wanting to watch this movie and now was a good as time as any.

Everyone got comfortable as the previews were playing. Mike was laid in the floor with a pillow. Alice and Jasper were by my feet at the headboard on the left and Rose and Emmett were on the right. Somehow though Lauren and Jessica ended up laid out beside me. _Very closely beside me _I might add.

I sighed. This was going to be one long movie.

**A/N: OK you guys! I hope you liked this chapter! (: Haha! That Emmett thing with Mike cracked me up. Can't you just see that in your head? Haha! Tell me what you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK your guys I am back! I know you are all just ecstatic! Happy reading! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that belongs to SM! (By the way.. I am sorry I keep forgetting this! It slips my mind every time!)**

**Edward POV**

As the opening titles came in I felt Bella relax completely against my body. I smiled at her comfort. At least she was having a good time. We were watching a movie called the _Princess and the Frog._ Alice said it was supposed to be a movie we all would enjoy. I let out a snort at that. She had said that exact same statement when she forced us to watch a movie called _Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights. _That wasn't a experience I would like to repeat. Bella let out a soft sigh in my ear as she snuggled deeper into my body. Jessica and Lauren kept shifting beside me trying to get comfortable. It was very annoying. Eventually during Jessica's shifting I felt her move closer to me than she already was.

"Are you okay? You seem to be uncomfortable. Do you want to move?" I was very politely trying to imply that she should move away from me. That would make everything more comfortable for me. She let out a light giggle at me.

"Oh no Eddie! I am fine! I don't need to move!" _Not at all. No one in their right mind would want to move away from this hunk._ Ugh! That girl just can't take a hint. Throughout the movie Jessica behaved herself expect for a few inappropriate thoughts here and there. It was Lauren I had the problem with. Her hands kept wondering. They would "accidentally" brush up and against me. By the end of the movie all I wanted to do was grab Bella and run far, far away from these two girls with their nasty thoughts and groping hands. I repressed a shudder.

As the credits rolled over the screen I heard my angel's sweet voice in my hand. "Edward can I get something to drink and uh..." She trailed off seeming uncomfortable with the next thing she was going to say. I chuckled.

"And...?" I prodded her a little to carry on. She drew in a deep breath before answering me. "I have to go to the bathroom." She said in a fast tone. I laughed at her which earned me a playful swat on the shoulder. Only she would make a big deal out of something as simple as going to the bathroom.

"That was a great movie!" Alice squealed form behind me and I heard Rosalie agree with her. Emmett and Jasper obviously didn't agree with them because they both let out a snort at the exact same time.

"Yeah right. That movie was gayer than a two dollar bill!" Emmett boomed. A second later I heard a sharp smack connect to the back of someone head. Bella let out a giggle at that too while I let out a chuckle.

"I agree my brother." Jasper laughed. That earned him a smack too. Bella was practically shaking by now with the force of her laughter.

"Uh Edward. I still need a drink and to use the bathroom." Bella told me. Her previous hesitation with the whole bathroom subject now gone.

"Well, Bella dear. For me to get you a drink I going to need to you to move." I told her in a playful voice. She let out another giggle but rolled off me to where she was stretched out on her back beside me. I turned and propped myself up on my elbow to look at her. She looked less pale now and her eye were brighter. I let a grin stretch out of my lips. Even when she is sick she is still the most beautiful creature. She smiled brilliantly back at me. I leaned forward to give her a chaste kiss and feel her forehead. It was still warm but she didn't have a fever. It must have broke a while back.

"You're fever is gone. Do you fell bad? Do you need more medicine? Do you hurt anywhere? Do you-" I was cut off by Bella's lips pressing to mine.

"Edward. Chill. I feel a little bad but better than I felt before. No I don't need more medicine. My bones still ache a little. I'm okay Edward. But I still have to go to the bathroom so if you will excuse me." She smiled at me quickly rolling to the edge and throwing herself off. She swayed a little bit before balancing herself and continuing on her way. I shook my head. My Bella.

"Well I am going to bed. I'm beat." Alice said faking a yawn before scurrying to and out the door after having shouted a goodnight to everyone. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie followed out soon after doing the same thing as Alice had before. Bella came out a while later looking refreshed and ready to go back to sleep at the same time.

"You okay?" I asked concerned. She nodded silently but didn't answer. Bella wandered her way over to me and stood between my legs.

"You want to go get something to drink now?" I asked her sweetly. She nodded and held out her arms for me to hold her. I complied and lifted her into my arms. She relaxed into me as I carried her down the long stairway. When I reached the bottom I found that Esme had fixed up some places to sleep for our visitors. Esme was just laying out the last blanket when she spotted me.

"Hi sweetheart? Everything okay?" She asked in that motherly tone of hers.

"Nope. Bella was just thirsty. After she gets something to drink we are going to head off to bed." She nodded and went back to her job at hand. I headed to the kitchen only to find Mike getting something to drink. He turned around when I entered the room. He eyes widened a little bit when he noticed my form.

_Jesus she is so hot.. NO MIKE! We can't think like that! Think unicorns, fairies, rabbits.._

I cleared my throat to get his attention and distract him form his thought process. I shook Bella a little and she raised her head to look at me and give me a small smile. I gave her my crooked smile I knew she loved and I heard her heartbeat accelerate.

"Red or blue" Her eyebrows pulled together for a moment before she gave me a confident nod.

"Red." I nodded and sat her down on a bar stool while I retrieved her drink. Apparently Mike thought this gave him an invitation to speak to her because I heard him try to start a conversation.

"So Bella. Are you feeling any better?" He asked sympathetically. I had to force myself not to growl. He was such an imbecile!

"Yeah. I am feeling much better. Thanks for asking." She said kindly but her voice was still soft. I couldn't help but smile. Even when she was sick she still couldn't be mean.

"That's good. I was worried for you."

"Uh... thanks." Bella said, clearly uncomfortable with the turn of the conversation. I took this as my cue to intervene.

"Bella is really tired. I think I should be getting her to bed." I told him as nicely as I could. He nodded but his thoughts began to assault me.

_Who does he think he is? Her father? Jesus he is bossy! I could be so much better for her! I don't know why she is with that freak anyway! Ugh!_

I bit back a growl once again as I grabbed Bella and gathered her up in my arms. I all but sprinted out of the kitchen but not before Mike shouted out a goodbye. This time I didn't hold back my growl.

"My sentiments exactly." Bella sighed. I laughed at her statement. At least we were on the same page.

As I sprinted up the stairs to my room all I could think was one thought.

I finally have her all to myself.

**A/N: Wha-lah! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Also, if you get the chance to go on my page or kitkatvamp's page then make sure to check out the story we are co-authoring together! I think we are doing a pretty good job! It's called _The Continuation of Chain Reaction! _(It's really good!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am back you guys! Sooner than you thought huh? Me too! haha. (: Thank you to every one who reviewed and alerted plus favorited on the last chapter! You guys are awesome! (: I don't really have anything left to say expect... Happy reading! (:**

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns everything! (See I remembered that time!)**

**Edward POV**

"Mmhmm. That feels good." Bella hummed. I smiled at her contentedness.

"Oh yeah?" I asked her. She nodded against my chest. At the moment she was leaned up against it and I was running my fingers through her hair which she seemed to be enjoying.

"Thank you for taking care of me Edward. I know it must have been hard to see me like that." She told me sweetly. She was right but it was easier knowing she was going to be okay. I grinned back at my love.

"Actually it was easier than I thought it was going to be. I guess because I knew you was going to be okay. Which I am overjoyed you are love." I gave her my crooked smile and she giggled at me. I couldn't help but suck in a sharp breath. She was so gorgeous.

Her fever had broke about an hour ago and she said that all the aches in her bones were gone. Now it was down to scratchy throat and a whole lot of coughing. Which was much better in my book. Right when I was about to speak again I heard Esme's sweet voice downstairs call up to me.

"Edward, dear, come say goodbye. Everyone else had to. You are no exception." I groaned which, of course, caught Bella's attention. She raised her eyebrows prompting me to talk to her.

"We have to go see _Newton _off." I sneered his name. She smacked my arm as hard as she could without hurting herself. A warning to be quiet. She decided to walk down the stairs this time with me holding her hand the whole way down so I could catch her if she decided to go all clumsy on me. Fortunately we made it the bottom without any catastrophes. Alice and Rosalie rushed over to her and drug her away after she said a quick goodbye to our guest.

"Well see ya." Emmett told them and wandered off after the girls. Jasper gave them a nod and did the same. That leaves me I guess. I heard Esme hiss under her breath at her sons rudeness.

_Please tell me you have some manners Edward. _Esme mentally pleaded with me and I sent her a little wink before turning my attention back to our guests.

"I was a pleasure having you." I forced myself to say. Mike scowled while Jessica and Lauren giggled. I had to restrain an eye roll. Now they probably think I am interested. I gave a nod before scurrying back to the one person I actually _wanted _to see. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding when I saw Bella curled up in the armchair asleep once more. I rolled my eyes. She has had more rest when she was sick then she has had the whole time I have known her.

Bella smiled when she noticed me coming toward her. I gave her a sly grin before breaking run the rest of the way and pouncing on her. I attacked her sides and she let out a high pitched squeal.

"EDWARD!" She tired to reprimand me through her laughter. "AH- St-AH!" She tired to say but her laughter prevented her form it. I laughed at her giggles and continued on without mercy.

''UNCLE!" She finally screamed and I removed my hands but didn't release her form my grasp. I looked down at her flushed face and bright eyes. She was so gorgeous it hurt sometimes. I heard the phone ring in the next room and Esme go to answer it. I listened carefully to the conversation. Charlie was back from his trip. He was asking about Bella and if she was feeling.

"Do you want me to come get her?" He asked kindly.

"No, Edward can take her home. Its not a problem." She told him. I sighed. She would have to go home now, but I get to see her in a little while. I felt my lips curl up at the thought. I looked down at the little girl in my arms. She had her eyes closed and a small smile had graced her lips. I leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss.

"Come on love. Time to go home. Charlie just called." She groaned but got up anyway.

"Why don't you go get all your stuff and I will go get the car warmed up for a while." I offered. She nodded, gave me a chaste kiss, and wandered her way upstairs. I ran out to the garage after retrieving the keys to the Volvo. After starting the car and cranking up the heat. It didn't take long before Bella and I were both in the car and speeding toward her house. With my lunatic driving as Bella calls it we reached Bella's house in no time. I left her with a kiss and a promise to see her in a few hours. I left Bella's house in a good mood. The Newtons' were gone and Bella was better. All was right in the world and I couldn't be happier.

**A/N: Well, there it is folks! I hope you all enjoyed. Now I need you advice on something. Should I end it there or should I write about when Edward goes back to Bella's house and end it then? Let me know! So do you Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay you guys I have finally finished this chapter! I really wasn't happy with myself with the last chapter but I am very pleased with this chapter! I hope you love it as much as I do! So without further ado... I give you... CHAPTER SIX! Happy reading! (:**

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns everything! (I remembered that time too! Haha!)**

**Edward POV**

Getting back to Bella's house took no time at all since I was doing everything at my full speed. I went straight to Bella's house without stopping, not that I needed to, once. She jumped a little when I slipped in through her window but gave me a grin when she saw me. I grinned back at her loving seeing her feeling better. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her soft body against mine. I felt her lips curve up into a smile where they were pressed on my chest.

"Hello there." She told me quietly.

"Hi. How are you feeling? Are any of the symptoms coming back to you? Do you need me to get you something?" I asked worriedly. I wanted to make sure she was honestly feeling better.

She laughed at my rambling and I couldn't stop myself form smiling if I wanted to. I chuckled at little with her.

"I'm fine Edward. I just really want to go to sleep for a long, long time. I think after I get some rest I am going to feel a whole lot better." I sighed in relief. I don't think I would be able to handle if she got sick again on me.

"Good. I am glad you are better." She tired to 'mm hmm' but it was covered up by a yawn. I chuckled under my breath. She was trying to fight it.

"Okay it's time for you to go bed." I said softly. She must of been really tired because she didn't fight it. I watched her walk sluggishly to her bed and plop down on to it. She didn't cover up but just lay there breathing in and out slowly. I stood still for a moment just admiring the angel my sight. Her tank-top had ridden up a little when she had laid down so I could her slim waistline. Her pajama pants hung low on her hips. Her hair was splayed out like a halo around her head covering the pillow. I felt a small smile slip on to my face as I watched my angel drift off further and further into sleep.

"You coming to lay with me or not?" She mumbled.

"Yep. Just admiring the view." I told her honestly. She let out an unladylike snort which made me sigh deeply. Would she ever see how truly beautiful she was? I guess not I answered my own question.

"Don't laugh." I admonished her. "You are beautiful in every sense of the word." I told her sternly. My voice held no space for argument.

"Edward. I think you are a little bias about me. You are in love with me you know." She grinned at the last part and I couldn't help but grin along with her. I shook my head before walking across the small space and climbing in her bed with her. I scoped up her neck in my elbow and pulled her chest against mine so she was pulled flush against me. She snuggled into me and shifted a little before going still once more.

"I guess all these years I have always thought of myself as completely average and then you came along and started calling me all these things. Like gorgeous and beautiful. It shocked me that someone could see me that way. I know my parents saw me that way, but I didn't think much of it. I mean it was my parents. They are supposed to say that. I don't know. I am just still getting used to you thinking of me that way. It still amazes me to even think about it. "

By the end of the her little spiel I was silent. This girl never ceased to catch me off guard time and time again. How could she not think she was beautiful? I sounded kind of funny to me, but I guess she was right on some level. I was a little bias when it came to some things. but her being gorgeous was NOT one of them. She didn't hear what every male in Forks High was thinking when they first lay their eyes on her. What they still think about her sometimes. Especially that vile Mike Newton. I had to hold back my growl from coming out. He was on of the worse ones. A constant thorn in my side. I lay in silence for a moment more just holding her before speaking.

"Well, I for one don't see how you can think that and I probably never will. but if there is one thing I do know is that you are the most gorgeous, beautiful, amazing, incredible woman I have every encountered in all my years. I am still in amazement that you could love somebody like me." I felt her take a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Well as long as you think I am all those things I could care less what anyone else thinks." She declared.

"Ditto." I agreed. We didn't speak after that but just lay wrapped in each other. Her steady breathing became more and more slow and peaceful as time went on. I peeked down at her form under my lashes and saw her asleep with a small smile on her face. I smiled too at the tiny girl in my arms. We may not agree on some things but if there is one thing we agree on it is the fact that we both love each other. As long as we both believe that we will be alright. Yes I sighed to myself as I held my love closer. We would both be alright.

**A/N: Its over! Done! I am so sad! I really had a lot of fun writing this story! So... What do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**


End file.
